fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Stories - YouTube
Matthew: I'm bored. Megan: You can play with me! Matthew: Nah, I'm not that bored. Megan: Well, I'm that bored so you have to play with me. Matthew: No, I don't. Megan: Yes, you do. Matthew: No, I don't Megan: YES, YOU DO! Michael: What's going on? I could here you all the way from the Game Room. Matthew: Megan is making me play with her. Megan: No, I'm not. *Matthew tickles Megan Megan: Okay, Okay, I am! Michael: Megan, Matthew isn't here to- Megan: But you are! Michael: You didn't even know what I was going to say. Megan: Duh, of course I did. I'm Pyschic. Matthew: You are not Pyschic. Michael: Megan, you really are- *Phone starts to ring Megan: So you said I am? Yes! Michael: Just let me answer this. *Michael answers the phone Michael: Hello? Stranger: I need you to do me a huge favor. Michael: I don't know you. Stranger: I need you to hunt down monsters for a big reward. Michael: A big reward? Like what? Stranger: How about.......$1,000,000. Michael: A million dollars?! Your crazy! Stranger: If you do what I say I will give you a million dollars. Michael: I believe the money is fake. Stranger: Meet me at the night club at 6:00 pm and I will show you. Michael: Alright. *Michael hangs up phone Michael: Alright! Matthew: What? Michael: This guy wants me to hunt down monsters for one million dollars! Matthew: Your kidding. Michael: No, I'm not. Megan: Were going to be rich! Michael: We? Megan: We can come along too, right. Michael: Well, I guess Matthew could, but Megan, you would be too scared. Megan: No I wouldn't. Michael: I don't want to argue with you right now, so fine. I'm going to have to ask the guy if I can bring you guys. Matthew: Are you going to meet him? Michael: Yeah, at the night club at 6:00 pm. Matthew: Well, dude. You better go right now. it's 5:45. Michael: Alright. See ya later. *Michael gets to the night club Stranger: Hello. Michael: Um....Hi. Stranger: Here's the money. Michael: Is it fake? Stranger: Nope. Michael: Let me check. *The money isn't fake Michael: Oh my GOSH! Stranger: I'm rich. I have more money then Bill Gates. Michael: Just tell me what I have to do so I can go. Stranger: What you have to do is hunt down 20 fake monsters. Michael: Fake? Stranger: Yes, fake. I'm going to be video taping the whole time so I can put it on YouTube. Michael: Youtube? Stranger: Yes, Youtube. So anyways, you can bring 2 friends. You will be holding fake guns. You will shoot out fake bullits. Michael: If I can bring 2 friends can you give me 3 million dollars? Stranger: Why? Michael: One million dollars for each of us. Stranger: Okay. Michael: Alright! *Michael goes back home Michael: You guys can come! Matthew: Really?! Michael: Yes. Now he is going to give us three milion dollars. Megan: Why? Michael: Because there are 3 of us. Megan: I'M GOING TO BE RICH! Michael: We are also hunting fake monsters and going on........ Matthew: On what? Michael: YouTube! Megan: YOUTUBE! YES! Matthew: Cool. *Later the next day they go on that hunting trip Director: And...Cut! Megan: Alright let's get the money and get out of here. *Takes the money and leave. Matthew: Wow! What will we do with all this money? Michael: We'll figure it out, later. Megan: I want to figure it out now! Michael: Fine. Hmm.... We can buy an actual game room. Megan: We can redesign our pool. A huge hot tub, with a nice waterfall falling on rocks. Also a huge pool with bright and shining colors at night, and a 10 feet diving board! Matthew: We can also rebuild our house as a mansion! Michael: Alright! Let's do it! Category:Random Stories